Atrapando al demonio de la Navidad
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Es la primera Navidad de Baby 5 en la Familia Donquixote y algo extraño está pasando en la tripulación pirata. Mal summary. Este fic participa en el Reto navideño del foro: "Bajo la Misma Bandera"


**Aviso:** **Este fic participa en el Reto navideño del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera**

 **Disclaimer:** **One Piece le pertenece a Oda Eiichirō**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atrapando al demonio de la Navidad**

.

.

Era 23 de diciembre. Fue poco después de embarcar de una isla que acabábamos de saquear.

Por aquel entonces yo tenía siete años, acababa de entrar en la familia y no podía sentirme más feliz. Desde que comí la buki buki no mi todo comenzó a irme mejor: conocí al joven amo, me acogió, me llevaba a sus misiones, me dejaba ayudarle. Por fin alguien me necesitaba, por fin ya no me sentía como una inútil. Yo era feliz junto al joven amo.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo de su hermano. Aquel hombre que lo único que hacía era pegarnos a mí y a los demás niños. Los niños no aguantaban más aquello y se fueron, pero yo me quede y se las devolvía, junto a Buffalo, quemándole con el té, poniéndole la zancadilla y cualquier otra cosa más que se nos ocurriera.

Tiempo después, Law llegó a la familia. Era un chico muy siniestro. En ocasiones podía hacer que me asustara, pero tras saber su historia, la historia de Flevance, he comprendido que solo es un niño que necesita ayuda ¡y yo se la voy a dar!

Aquel día, Buffalo y yo estuvimos por todo el barco buscando a Law para jugar.

-Law, ven con nosotros.- le dije cuando le encontré en una habitación.

-No.

-Otra vez estás con lo de Corazon.- dije sabiendo que él todavía estaba resentido porque lo lanzará por una ventana- déjale, él siempre nos pega, es una mala persona. Pero es el hermano del joven amo, tenemos que aguantarle.

-Cállate Baby 5- me dijo con una mirada siniestra que daba miedo y me escondí detrás de Buffalo.- Además, ¿no te has dado cuenta todavía?

-¿De qué?

Vi que Law sonreía, pero no le hice caso estaba tan concentrada en lo que tenía que decirme que lo deje pasar por alto.

-Del secreto de Corazon.

-¿Qué secreto?- preguntó ilusionada.

-Es algo que he escuchado- comenzó a susurrarme y yo cada vez fui acercándome más a él seguida de Buffalo.

-He escuchado decir que… no, mejor no te lo digo. Seguro que te causara pesadillas- negó Law.

Pero yo estaba más que intrigada en aquello, sea lo que sea que Law estaba a punto de contarme, estaba segura que sería algo importante, sino no me lo diría. Pero ¿y si era algo que él no podía solucionar solo? ¿Y si me necesitaba? Tenía que conseguir sonsacarle la información para ayudarlo. ¡Él me necesitaba!

-Vamos Law, cuéntamelo.- le insistí acercándome a él- por favor Law.

-Sí Law, cuéntanoslo- me apoyó Buffalo.

-Está bien.- nos hizo unas señas para que nos acercáramos y nos susurró- he escuchado que la razón por la que los niños se van es porque Corazon se los come.

-¿Qué? Eso es mentira.- le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Es verdad, Corazon es un inútil, un despistado, hasta Trebol y Diamante lo dicen. Pero la única razón por la que está en la familia, es porque ni siquiera Doflamingo puede echarlo. Y nosotros somos los únicos sobrevivientes. Pero eso no quiere decir que él no vaya a venir a por nosotros.

-Eso es una chorrada.- le dije negando con la cabeza y dándome la vuelta.

-Baby 5, tienes que creerme.- escuche que decía con una aparente voz suplicante. Lo sabía, él me necesitaba. Necesitaba que le creyera en eso y seguro que había algo más. Me gire y me acerque inmediatamente.- Tenemos que unirnos para ir a por él y evitar así que nosotros también muramos.

-Vale- dije apresuradamente- pero ¿qué hacemos?

-Corazon es un demonio, necesitamos debilitarle. ¿Tenéis alguna idea?

-Podemos quemarle con el té- dijo Buffalo- de todas formas eso ya lo hacemos.

-Necesitamos algo peor.

-Pero Law, ¿Cómo sabes que es un demonio?

-Fácil, solo tienes que fijarte en los pequeños detalles. Como por ejemplo el otro día que estábamos colgando el árbol de Navidad, él se fue.- le mire entrecerrando los ojos sin comprender a lo que se refería- lo que quiere decir que no puede acercarse a ese tipo de cosas, ya que él es un ser satánico y la Navidad no lo es.

-Tienes razón- afirmó Buffalo- y también os habéis fijado en esa sonrisa que tiene. Parece que está pintada, pero yo creo que es sangre de los niños.

-Exacto Buffalo- siguió Law- ni siquiera puede quitarse esa mancha. ¿Lo entiendes?- me dijo mirándome.

-Sí- dije con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y él me sonrió. ¡Me necesitaba!

-Que os parece si en el té, además de que arda, le echamos cosas picantes, seguro que no las aguanta.- dijo Law.

-Y podemos apuntarle con un crucifijo- señalé.

-Y si nos hacemos un collar de ajos, seguro que eso espanta a los demonios como él.

-Buena idea chicos. Por ahora esos serán nuestros escudos.

-Niños- escuchamos la voz de Jora- ¿Dónde estáis? Es hora de cenar.

-Mañana seguiremos con el plan: aniquilar al demonio. De lo contrario nos descubrirán.

-Law, ¿por qué no podemos seguirlo después de cenar?

-El demonio nos podría escuchar. Por la noche es cuando están más activos.

La cena transcurrió como de costumbre, salvo por unas miradas cómplices que nos echábamos entre nosotros tres y las observaciones que le hacíamos a Corazon. Si era un demonio teníamos que asegurarnos del todo, teníamos que asegurarnos que estaba lejos de nosotros. Mis amigos me necesitaban, y no iba a dejar que les hiciera daño.

Durante la noche nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios. Pero yo no podía dormir. Cada sonido extraño me llamaba demasiado la atención y me atemorizaba demasiado. Sabía que Corazon estaría fuera. Esperando a que me durmiera y vendría a por mí. Y no. No iba a dejar que me matara. Si yo moría ¿quién iba a cuidar de Buffalo y Law?

De repente escuche un extraño sonido agudo. Parecía ser un grito. Aquel debía ser el grito del demonio. ¿Y si estaba llamando a los suyos? ¿Y si estaba dejando el cuerpo humano de Corazon para convertirse en el demonio que era? ¿Y si podía hacer encantamientos y por ellos podía controlar a todos del barco? ¿Y si estaba haciendo cubiertos para comer niños?

Me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta suavemente. No sabía muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero tenía que asegurarme de que era aquel sonido. Mire hacia los dos lados y comencé a caminar por el pasillo.

Nuestro barco estaba separado en tres zonas, la que yo me encontraba era la de los niños, luego estaba la zona de los ejecutivos, y por último la del joven amo y los altos ejecutivos.

Seguí el sonido y me estremecí al ver que venía del pasillo de los altos ejecutivos. Tragué saliva con temor a lo que podía encontrarme.

Comencé a andar despacio, pero al ver una puerta abriéndose salí corriendo y me escondí en mi habitación.

Aquella noche me tape la cabeza con la manta atemorizada. El demonio tal vez me había descubierto y podría ir a mi habitación para acabar conmigo.

No dormí nada, pero el demonio no apareció.

.

.

-¡Que sí!- les dije a los chicos- escuche un ruido muy raro, era el demonio.

-Seguramente escuchaste una ola o alguna criatura marina- dijo Buffalo.

-No, venía de las habitaciones de los altos ejecutivos. No era una criatura.- bostece- necesitamos medidas de prevención ¡ya!

-No seas tonta, no sería nada.

Me levanté enfadada.

-Si no queréis, no me creáis, pero yo voy a ir a hacer un crucifijo y a por un collar de ajos.- les dije decidida y fui hacia la puerta.

-No crees que nos hemos pasado- escuché que susurraba Buffalo, por lo que me di la vuelta. El mayor carraspeo la garganta- puede que Baby 5 tenga razón, Law.

-Está bien, vamos a por los ajos.

Sonreí ampliamente y fui a donde los chicos para abrazarlos, pero Law me aparto bruscamente.

Aquella tarde fue una de mis preferidas, los chicos y yo estuvimos haciendo armas contra el demonio, pero también nos divertimos mucho.

Pero junto a la caída de la noche volvió aquel extraño sonido y el temor. Aquella noche hice lo mismo que la anterior, pero esta vez lleve conmigo mi collar de ajos y el crucifijo que habíamos hecho uniendo dos pequeños trozos de madera.

-Estoy lista. Chicos, voy a asegurarme que vivamos a salvo en este barco.- y me arme de valor para salir de la habitación.

Recorrí los diferentes pasillos hasta dar con la zona de altos ejecutivos. Pero en esa parte, me quede paralizada, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón a causa del terror a lo que pudiera encontrarme. Trague saliva dudando de si era buena idea acercarme a aquel lugar yo sola, tal vez, lo mejor sería pedir ayuda a los chicos. "Eres una inútil" me vinieron esas palabras a la cabeza y negué. No podía dejar que aquello me afectara, tenía que asegurarme yo misma de que mis amigos estarían a salvo.

Sentí unos pequeños golpecitos en mi hombro que hicieron que me sobresaltara ahogando un grito. Me giré poco a poco y para mi desesperación tenía ante mí al demonio.

La sala estaba oscura, tan solo había un poco de luz que entraba por la luna llena. Pero eso me ayudo para ver su rostro blanco con los labios rojos de sangre. Podía ver sus ojos que parecían ser solo unas cuencas vacías y en su cabeza había un par de cuernos sobresalientes. Aquello era más terrorífico de lo que me esperaba. Pero todavía lo era aún más cuando el demonio se llevó una mano a la boca como si estuviera secándose.

"Oh no" me dije. Mire detrás suya y vi que la puerta de la zona de los niños estaba abierta "Law. Buffalo. Él se los ha comido"

De repente el demonio me cogió del hombro y comenzó a empujarme. Yo apreté el crucifijo fuertemente y lo puse delante de él y este se apartó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Apártate de mí, demonio!

Él abrió los ojos y se llevó el dedo índice a la boca.

"Le está haciendo daño" me dije a mi misma.

Entonces me aparte y salí corriendo seguida de él (que al contrario que yo, iba andando tranquilamente).

Para evitar que me siguiera, me di la vuelta arranque un trozo de ajo de mi collar y se lo tire mientras andaba de espaldas. Sonreí al ver que aquello había echó que se cayera.

Me gire para empezar a correr, pero choque con algo que cayó fuertemente al suelo haciendo que hiciera un fuerte ruido y se rompiera, fuese lo que fuese.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- escuché que decía el joven amo.

Segundos después estaban todos los integrantes de la familia levantados, las luces encendidas y pude ver el catástrofe que cause.

Detrás de mi estaba el árbol de Navidad en el suelo con la estrella y todas las bolas rotas.

-Baby 5. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has tirado el árbol?- me cuestiono Jola.

-Yo… yo…- comencé a tartamudear.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- me pregunto el joven amo que tenía detrás al demonio.

-Ha sido culpa suya- lo señale.- él quería matarme. Yo solo me defendí- dije mostrándole el crucifijo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el joven amo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Corazon? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Este comenzó a escribir algo en un papel y se lo pasó.

-Él solo quería que te acostaras porque estabas deambulando durante la madrugada. Y tú le atacaste con ¿ajos y un crucifijo?

-Sí.- conteste avergonzada, pero después volví a levantar la cabeza- pero joven amo, él quería matarme y ha matado a Law y Buffalo, es un demonio devora niños.

Detrás de mí escuche a dos personas que comenzaron a reírse estrepitosamente. Me gire y vi que eran mis amigos, al principio me alegre de que estuvieran con vida, pero luego me moleste.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

-No creía que nuestra broma saliera tan bien- dijo Buffalo.

-Se lo ha tragado del todo.

-¿Qué?

-Todo era mentira, Baby 5- me contestó Law.

-Pero su boca.- dije señalándole

-Es todo pintado.- dijo Trebol con gesto burlón y señaló a Diamante que estaba a su lado.

-Y los cuernos.

-Se acababa de levantar para ir a beber agua- dijo el joven amo, y fue cuando mire el pelo de Corazon que estaba tan revuelto que parecía tener cuernos.

-Y los ojos.

-La oscuridad de la noche- dijo Jola, que recién levantada podría parecer ella un demonio.

-Y se limpió porque había ido a beber agua- termine yo recordando la nota- y cuando le golpee con el ajo se cayó porque es torpe. Pero ¿y el extraño sonido?

-Ese es Pica, que se le han acabado las máscaras que usa para dormir y tenemos que aguantar sus ronquidos.- dijo Diamante.

-Entonces no es un demonio.

-Los demonios no existen.- termino Law- solo lo hicimos para reírnos, pero no esperábamos que te lo creyeras tanto.

-Y el árbol.

-El árbol lo rompiste tu- intervino Gladius- por lo que necesitas alguna represalia por haberlo hecho, ahora donde dejamos los regalos de Navidad. Encima es Nochebuena.

-Yo lo arreglare- dije sintiéndome necesitada.

-Déjalo los adornos están rotos.

-No importa. Yo lo arreglare.

-Baby 5- me llamó el joven amo- vete a la cama.

-Está bien- dije sabiendo que era lo que él quería.

Aquella noche me fui acostar, y aunque quisiera estar enfadada con mis amigos, no podía estarlo. Aquel año nos quedamos sin árbol de Navidad, pero pasamos las demás fiestas sin ningún otro accidente. Y juro que nunca más volví a creer a esos dos. Bueno casi nunca. Bueno lo intente. Pero ellos me necesitaban, no podía dejarlos de lado.

 **Sé que es un fic algo malo, era lo único que se me ocurrió con el género que me tocó y la Navidad, pero al menos yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo.**


End file.
